far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything In Fours
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 400 - Everything in Fouts is the landmark four-hundredth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the sixty-sixth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Four Hundred Episodes Wolfie starts the episode and Kurt notes on all the fours, four hundred episodes, four spiders, four flowers, but recorded on September 3rd. Three Creepers chase Kurt in the water right behind Wolfie. Kurt then says that he is uploading in 1080p for the first time, potentially a permanent change. The Child's Play Charity is at $11,865 and has passed the goal for the four-hundredth episode. The world save is at 13,952 gigabytes and on September 30th 2013 was Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 300 - Bedrock. Kurt searches for a specific feature for the episode's activity. Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 050 - Final Piece of Gold was digging to get the Golden Clock of Destiny, Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 100 - In Stunning 3-D!!!!!!!! was in 3-D mode, the Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset was a Nether journey for materials for 1479940 Monument and Episode 300 was digging to bedrock. Kurt has encountered every single type of mob, save one, and there is one item never crafted. Quest for a Cave Kurt has never made a Piston in Far Lands or Bust, and it was added in Beta 1.7. Finding a Dungeon, Kurt goes to check if redstone is in it and finds that it is a Spider Spawner. It contains no redstone, and Kurt leaves to look for a cave. To the best of Kurt's knowledge he's never seen a slime in Far Lands or Bust. There are no deep cave openings Kurt can find, so he decides to dig a staircase down. Staircase Into the Deep Kurt sirs Wolfie down and puts him in a pen, and Kurt gears up for starting his staircase. He answers some questions, What aspect of doing YouTube has caught you the most off guard over the years?: Guude talked about starting Let's Plays as a hobby as he was unhappy, and Kurt agrees saying he needed a creative outlet. Reaching bedrock, Kurt starts a small branch mine and finds redstone. Digging to the end of the tunnel, Kurt is unable to find a slime before his pickaxe breaks. He gets to the surface, and sleeps. Hunt for a Slime Talking more about being surprised by the fans, Kurt digs out at bedrock and finds even more redstone to his amusement. At the edge of the border, Kurt finds diamonds for the first time since Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 051 - Foreshadowing, and he mines all four of them, coinciding with Episode 400. Kurt returns to the surface and makes four pistons. There are no slimes in the chunk, and Kurt notes that he found redstone, found diamonds, have a four day episode, and are recording in 1080p. Kurt leaves the mineshaft to a nearby clearing and digs the final Hidey Hole. Trying to find a way to activate the Pistons, Kurt has to go to a fifth day. Kurt places a piston in the Hidey Hole and sleeps. The Four Pistons Taking the piston back, Kurt goes to get two of the fences from Wolfie's pen and places a block of Netherrack on top of them, and places the pistons facing out on the netherrack's sides. Putting a lever on top, Kurt activates it and places red wool on the sides. Calling it the Four Pistons of Episode 400, Kurt places a sign and marks the date. Kurt places redstone around it and has a trail leading westward with a wooden path in the middle. Tearing down the Elevated Hidey Hole, Kurt checks the chest and gets an axe. Kurt announces details for the Weekly Livestream noon EST and Kurt will kick off MindCrack Season 5 with a four hour stream. Trivia * This is the first Minecraft video on Kurt's channel uploaded in 1080p. * Due to uploading it in 1080p, the episode was delayed from its usual slot on September 3rd to early in the day on September 4th. * Kurt enters a cave for the first time since Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 051 - Foreshadowing and finds diamonds and redstone for the first time since that episode. * Pistons are crafted for the first time in Far Lands or Bust * The episode is listed by YouTube as having a length of 59:59 or 1:00:00 exactly. * It is the second longest episode in the series' history behind the Season 4 premiere Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 179 - Saving Wolfie * Netherrack is used again for only the third time after the HiJuno Signal and the 1479940 Monument. * A new end slate debuts with links to Call of Duty: UO Multiplayer - 09 - POW Camp, SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 09 - We're So High.